


【韦恩桶】研究与收藏 abo

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 小妈文学, 韦恩桶
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 达米安韦恩开始研究父亲的情人，这是个错误。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	【韦恩桶】研究与收藏 abo

笔者并不认可杰森陶德乏善可陈的魅力，但在父亲的众多情人中，陶德的确是最特殊的一个。这判断并不源于也宠爱或是情感，事实上两者都另有其人，而源于他们之间过于古怪的关系，令人难以理解。  
是的，我不否认这只是种青春期的研究兴趣。我曾经调查过父亲较为稳定的床伴，那些人太容易被看破，因此我绕不开最复杂的那个。  
他们之间似乎是种极度不稳定的稳定关系，父亲的绝大多数情人乖巧又善妒，在义警及反派阵营中的那部分也同样如此。可陶德几乎完全是他们的反义词，他与父亲刻意聚少离多，相处起来阴晴不定、互相猜疑，如果只能拥有丧失信任的肉体联系，那它又有何理由存在？

xxxx年xx月xx日  
没有人不知道红头罩渴望谁的关注。  
他之于罗宾这个身份不名誉的死亡和重生并不能激起我的兴趣，但他的确深刻影响了父亲。所有的美好规划都被死亡打断，又因为复活的副作用而扭曲变形永无可能。  
也许无法根治心理创伤的除了陶德还有父亲，两人最终朝着不健康的方向日益滑落。  
陶德有了哈珀、德雷克、那个叫伊莎贝尔的女人，父亲也有很多情人，但那些人似乎都不让他们感到威胁，能容忍对方跟更多人保持亲密，这太不可思议了。  
父亲的表情告诉我，他对陶德违抗他的痛苦远远浓烈于陶德跟任何人上床。

xxxx年xx月xx日  
我仍然不理解父兄作为alpha与omega之间的情感与欲望，即使我在来到韦恩家之前就已经完成分化。  
陶德不是正常的omega。  
按外祖父的说法，母亲制造了一个怪物。  
omega生物学上柔弱纤细，臣服于alpha的命令，他们的身体配合alpha进化出适宜繁衍的体质。拉撒路池水彻底改造了陶德的身体和精神，使他变得异常强壮，骨盆比普通alpha还要狭小，无法安产；也使他成为一个发疯的omega，或者说一个跟随本能的omega。  
他感觉不到alpha信息素的压迫，能读出气息中包含的情绪但无法恐惧他们，更谈不上服从，信息素能带给他的只有雌性兽类面对生育和交媾的本能兴奋。陶德是个丧失对alpha服从能力的omega，震慑产生的强烈信息素只会加剧他的饥饿感，高阶alpha在他眼里跟一块好吃的蛋糕没有任何差别。  
罪恶，低劣，毫无廉耻。

xxxx年xx月xx日  
我从未见陶德这么严肃过，什么叫做“他曾经犯过的错误”？我怎么会跟他犯同样愚蠢的错？  
我有个研究思路，这很疯狂。

杰森发觉达米安已经被管家教养得很好，像个小绅士，让人看得无比别扭。  
“我渴望得到您的爱情，并期许您能回报我更深程度的渴求。您是我所见过最好的omega之一，您也值得最好的alpha。”  
这什么见鬼的敬语！  
这只蝙蝠崽一定在谋划些什么。

xxxx年xx月xx日  
验证工作进展良好。  
父亲捏牛奶杯的手指关节用力成了青白色，但这并不是因为失控，恰恰相反，他在努力控制不去捏碎它。他的理智正在跟感情对抗。  
我去厨房观察过杯子上那些不易察觉的细小裂痕。  
公开挑衅是相当冒险的行为，但这应当能刺激出一些有趣的反应。  
陶德拥抱了我一下，很柔软，很温暖——泯然众人。  
很庆幸，昨晚反复修改的台词没有白费。  
但我的体温从吃完早餐起一直有些高，脸也很烫，也许我该找潘尼沃斯拿个温度计。

xxxx年xx月xx日  
我的猜测是正确的。  
他们可以在任何人面前扮演优秀的情人恋人甚至丈夫和妻子，但无法对彼此做到这件事。  
父亲是柔软的，事实上大多数情况下他是把爱给别人的那个，这使他联结起一个族群，又通过族群把自己变得更加立体。陶德或许更凉薄易碎一些，但他也愿意给予人付出和宠溺，即使他永远处于一个不完整的状态。  
不，也许父亲也处于不完整的状态，从陶德死亡的那一刻开始。  
他们是两块边缘不吻合的拼图，即使画面相连，也无法将破碎的部分黏回去。在如此糟糕的情况下，他们仍然固执地在磋磨棱角的过程中试图保留自己更多的东西。  
一个街童和一个资本家，大概是地球上最擅长以小博大的贪婪动物。  
伤痛让他们本能地向对方索取，又下意识压抑这种不合常理的欲望。陶德渴望父亲的认同，父亲渴望陶德回到正确的轨道，他们甚至情愿为了这个目的相互妥协。也许父亲的心情更加隐秘？  
这让他们对彼此而言无法取代。  
所以当我尝试表达出取代愿望的时候父亲的情绪迅速抵达爆发边缘。

xxxx年xx月xx日  
这是我第一次寻找陶德的战斗录像。  
那时他要更强壮一些，流畅地使用母亲赠送的匕首割断钩锁。在我看来以力量和速度为核心的格斗方式的确更漂亮，不似格雷森的繁复花俏。他身上带着鲜明的刺客联盟烙印，简洁、暴戾、致命。假以时日我会变得更加高大强壮，那时我的风格也许会很相似。  
我看着他逼父亲杀了小丑。  
急于得到关注和回应的疯狂破碎男孩，很美，非常美…难以想象。  
相比之下他现在简直是一团燃烧过后的余烬，他曾经狂暴地计较很多事，计较格雷森，计较德雷克，计较小丑，但现在显然不再那么计较。陶德宁可离父亲远一些，不再是那个强迫父亲看向他的可怜人。时间是最残忍的武器…也许计较的年头太长，人总会精疲力竭。  
父亲为什么还没有动作？

xxxx年xx月xx日  
真正的勇士应当勇于面对自己。  
我的的确确是个实验室产物。  
异教徒这样感受不到情感的垃圾不值一提，但也许我也带着某些人造的特征，所以下意识想要占据更热烈的情感。  
我曾拥有灵魂吗？

xxxx年xx月xx日  
我想，我可能说错了一句话。  
我不应当说我怜悯刚回来时的他。那是个疯子，是种只为一个人产生的生命状态，燃烧灵魂的热烈与美丽。  
值得藏品室里最显眼的水晶盒。  
但它不属于你的时候收藏变得毫无意义。

xxxx年xx月xx日  
我才不介意陶德知不知道我是为了做实验才公开说喜欢他的！何况他根本没相信过！

xxxx年xx月xx日  
家常菜很好吃，但我食不下咽。陶德是那样明确地渴求着别人，我坐在他对面，看着挂满勺子的豌豆浓汤想象哈珀、德雷克、还有那个叫伊莎贝尔的女人。他们跟陶德坐在同一张桌子周围的时候会不会像我一样难过？  
我不需要他的温情善意，我从来都不需要！

没人知道达米安有个秘密的笔记本，本子里夹着一张画像。它的笔触如此精致，可面部却被黑色墨水笔反反复复打叉涂黑，甚至被勾破许多孔洞，人像周围密密麻麻层叠着颜色各异的侮辱性言论，被涂改得几乎辨认不清它们出自哪些语言。

“杰森正在尝试建立一个omega族群。”提姆表达了对omega脱离家族的担忧。

陶德是族群中的omega，是应当担负起维系族群责任的omega，alpha对家族内的非血亲omega有优先权，并且正由作为首领的父亲行使着。“他应该尽自己的义务！”

达米安暴怒地认为自己应当排在第二顺位。

“我猜我最近没干什么需要全家出动的大事。”杰森交换了一下叠在一起的两条腿，它们在长沙发上相当引人注目。

“你妄想脱离族群。”

“父亲还在外星，他也不会同意。”达米安努力用一米六的少年身形撑起对峙的气势。

“你不明白，这对布鲁斯来说不重要。”

罗宾决定忽略这个问题。

“你不会选择德雷克，即使你们有不错的”男孩窒息似的沉默了一瞬“感情基础，因为在你看来德雷克太好了。”

“那我就非得被关在家里挨一个没成年的小alpha艹？”

“我没有！”达米安怒气冲冲，涨红了中东人的浅橄榄色皮肤，他在嗡嗡作响的大脑晕眩闷痛中感到强烈的被冒犯的耻辱。他想要拔刀，想要用上alpha的咆哮，但他不知道自己该咆哮些什么，甚至很清楚这对杰森没什么作用。男孩握紧拳头咬牙切齿地重重甩上门，不知羞耻！

杰森迟钝地在巨大的关门声中打了个冷战。

他得做些事情。

永绝后患。

青年只裹着件连帽衫，脚趾在哥谭夜晚的凉气里冻得发红蜷缩，眼神看起来有种微醺的纯净与狡猾。他用一种令人浮想联翩的力道小幅度地揪着抱枕，在布鲁斯的沙发上用脚踝圈住他的脖子。

布鲁斯理所应当地把他的孩子抱过来爱抚。

“这次回来有正事？”

“有啊。”杰森的眼睛颜色更浅，在灯光下幽幽发绿，他垂下眼帘，把两根手指插进哥谭首富领带的空隙里，再慢慢分开。omega轻轻哼唧着舔咬父亲的喉结，用赤裸的大腿内侧贴住裆部磨蹭，含糊嘟哝道：“我来骗你的精液。”，又笑嘻嘻地衔着布鲁斯的耳垂用脚尖轻轻踢了两下他的腰。“也许还要骗个标记。”

布鲁斯呼吸着omega发情的甜味，“你闻起来好极了。”

“你又不结在里面！”

杰森恼火地捏了一把导师暴露在空气中的结，手指在膨胀的一圈生理构造周围轻轻画圈，然后像猫咪喝水般用舌尖绕圈品尝。布鲁斯作为强壮的高阶alpha能结住omega很久，现在那个巨大的玩意可怜兮兮地支棱在空气中，被养子品尝把玩。坚毅的蝙蝠侠憋得眼睛充血，在omega下流的刺激下它甚至更难消退了。他拎着他的男孩并拢双腿摩擦，杰森浪荡又委屈，像只发情的流浪猫一样夹着他扭动，“daddy被吃得不舒服吗，jay可以用屁股吃的，daddy不喜欢”。

他被重新插入的时候哭泣尖叫着诅咒布鲁斯，“我不要你！嗯…啊哈…再快一点…你都不射在里面…呜呜呜…嗯…daddy…舒服…你不爱我你都不干死我…我现在就出去钓个愿意结在我里面的进来…”alpha的气息变得暴怒、浓厚，青年迷醉地大口呼吸着揪住alpha的头发，他被摆弄得双腿大开，被死死扣着腰激烈地反复碾压柔嫩的omega甬道，嘴里骂骂咧咧，屁股被扇出了血印子，下意识抚摸被顶凸的小腹。

杰森的身体不自觉地再次收紧，被快感击打得昏昏沉沉，摸着肚子，omega仿佛觉得那里被新生命撑满了，兴奋地想把阴茎留在里面。

男人吸吮啃咬杰森发情胀痛的乳尖，把青年强健的身体撩拨得一阵颤抖。

杰森烦躁地强行掀翻了布鲁斯，大声浪叫挺着胸脯骑在他身上。“好布鲁西…再吃几口…嗯唔…你就是嫉妒我给别人艹，你这个跟宝宝抢奶吃的老混蛋！”

这不够…还不够诱发布鲁斯陷入发情期。

omega塌下腰身主动收缩生殖腔，享受地蠕动肌肉吸吮着好不容易才留住的结。有点疼，但更多的是心理上期待受孕的快感，生育黄金时期的年轻omega会本能地取悦伴侣，但他们大多数只会被撑得不舒服。杰森很显然被拉撒路池泡坏了脑子，多年以来恶习不改，强壮的胸膛舒服得一抽一抽轻轻起伏，兴奋地闻到浓得呛人的alpha信息素，含着性器的屁股挤出一大股粘液。

当他感受腺体被啃咬的刺痛时，杰森战栗痉挛，翻着白眼晕了过去。

布鲁斯出神地抚摸青年的脊背，杰森的后颈不像大多数omega那样用什么东西掩着，在不需要防护的时候他总是理直气壮地把整个腺体暴露出来。现在那里被咬破了，在眼前晃得他心烦。他想起曾经的一段对话。

“我希望你理解我，认同我，听从我的教导，但这跟第二性别没有关系，我不会使用这种卑劣的手段。”  
“少来吧老头子，现在哪有alpha能对我使用什么卑劣手段。”

杰森苍白、狠戾，但也时常令人感觉到脆弱。就像此刻，他湿漉漉的好像随时要永远闭上眼睛瞅着布鲁斯，伸手去摸父亲锁紧的眉。

“已经没法更糟了，布鲁斯，别再对我怀有歉意。”

布鲁斯韦恩睡醒时只能摸到冰冷的床榻。  
“杰森？”

无名总是很麻烦。

“别乱动啊小鬼，你流的血够多了。”

“陶德你快把我放下！我讨厌你！我讨厌你！”达米安胡乱踢蹬两条腿，愤怒地扭过脸去。青年穿着高领，好好地保护着自己的脖子。男孩挣扎着想跳下去，但被抱得很紧，他能感觉到伤口处的血怎样一股一股挤出来，嘴唇惨白，额角突突地疼。他回头去看兄长面罩与紧身衣之间缝隙里的那一小块白皮肤，小Alpha咬得很用力，腥甜滚烫的味道迅速渗进他的嘴，红着眼睛凶狠得像要把整块肉啃下来吞掉似的。

“我讨厌你…我恨你。”

哥哥尖锐的小下巴硌得达米安的脸肉很不舒服，他以一种固执的僵硬姿势叼住嘴里的猎物，颈椎肩膀因为发力而疼痛。一只暖热的手慢慢覆上来了，握住男孩的后颈顺气，像安抚小奶猫似的。他得用上全身力气才能抑制泪水的坠落。

男孩能听到omega绵长的呼吸，杰森安静地触摸了他很久，达米安惊觉这是他们肢体接触最亲密的一次。

你会比我做得更好，孩子。


End file.
